A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected network devices that may exchange data and/or share the resources. An example of a network device may be a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a mobile phone, a server, a fax machine, a printer, a router, and/or a switch. The network devices such as switches and routers may be provisioned between one or more end systems to support data transfer. A network device after receiving a packet may search for pre-defined strings in the messages to support, for example, one or more of security, billing, and quality-of service (QoS) and such other applications.